Annie's Campfire Handjig
by Goid
Summary: Annie gets away from everybody to spend some alone time with her best friend Tibbers in the woods.


Annie and Tibbers sit in front of a fire in the woods. these two don't associate much with the other champions, no one understands their bond, except maybe Nunu. Annie likes to leave the league lodge and go out into the woods surrounding it just to get away every once in a while. It hasn't been easy growing up constantly in battle, but she manages, and got a lot of practice with her pyromancy. She is thirteen now, finally starting to come of age, albeit skinny lanky and slightly gangly.

As of now, the pair sat in front of their little campfire. Settling down to go to bed. They had both already ate and the crickets have been chirping for over an hour. Annie sits on Tibber's lap, with his arms draped over her shoulders. She is lost keep in thought, watching the flames. She thinks of the league, of the people she has met: She has noticed that heimerdinger, the little weirdo that used to mock her was now giving her funny looks.

"He's a creep" Annie mutters to herself, lost in thought watching the flames dance.

Tibbers sighs his question in response.

"Heimer…"

The bear moans from deep in his throat in agreeance. Despite not being able to speak the same language, they do very well with communicating to one another.

"You know, Tibbers.. I have been thinking. I know that our beginning was… unfavorable but; You've been so loyal to me Tibbers, you're such a good companion, my best friend.."

Tibber groans in approval, cradling Annie between his legs, clamping his arms a little tighter, hugging the girl into his fur..

"In fact… I have been feeling guilty for not treating you better." She continues, tilting her head up to look at the bear.

Tibbers look down at his master and only friend, tilting his head to the left, questioning.

"So… i thought i should _treat_ you tonight. That's the real reason i wanted to come out here tonight." Annie says, her right hand sliding down Tibbers' thigh and landing on his sheath. "to get away from the other champions…" She says, staring into her bear's eyes as her hand start to caress Tibber's crotch.

The bear is silent for a moment, unsure how to act. This is a new behavior, but as her hand goes lower and cups his balls a good tinge of pleasure runs up his spine, making the great ursine exhale in relief. He loosens his grip on the small teen.

"Good boy…" Annie says, she hops out of his lap and spins around before dropping to her knees. Tibbers is just now starting to get excited. His pink ursine cock is just starting to bud out his sheath, the fleshy tip is all that is visible through his fur. Annie takes the opportunity and takes her index finger and starts to stroke the head. The manual stimulation gets Tibbers going, his low guttural grunt of approval spur Annie on to keep stroking the pointed dick as it starts to inch out to its full length.

Once he is aroused enough, Annie grabs ahold of the dick presented to her and starts to stroke up and down, the veins starting to harden to the point they stick out and are easily felt as her palm stroke the top half of his shaft. She stops only to spit on his cock and lube it up before starting back at it, getting his fully erect. His ten inch bear cock stands at attention, mere inches from Annie's face.

"Wow, so big…" She stares, dropping her hands away to sit in awe. She is roused by Tibber's impatient groan for her to keep going. Annie giggles at Tibbers and pats his thigh.

"I got something special for you, big boy…" Annie chimes bringing up her right hand. She ignites a small flicker that hovers above her palm. She then takes her left hand and smashes it between her palms, her tongue sticking out and brow furrowed in concentration. A dim light shines from between her hands as she pulls them apart. Her right hand now glows with an orange light.

She looks up at the bear and smirks. Tell me how this feels…" She strokes a line down his shaft with one enchanted finger that elicits a moan from Tibbers.

"Oh? Well, try this then!" She says, wrapping her fingers around his cock, and slowly starts to stroke it, feeling it start to throb immediately. The immense heat the fire enchantment was giving off from her hand was on the brink of unbearable. much hotter than any vagina could ever hope to be, but not yet painful.

Annie took her other hands and grabbed his balls, cupping Tibbers' heavy testes in her off hand while she continued to stroke. The heat engulfed his balls, as Annie started to oscillate her fingers, massaging his sack.

Tibbers had not been allowed to mate ever since being ensorcelled into the teddy bear and the massive amount of heat and sudden pleasure was completely foreign to the bear. His animal instincts took over. His hips thrust forward into the air sporadically and the base of his cock knotted, as it would inside a female bear. Tibbers threw his head back as he suddenly orgasmed, long, stringy strands of watery cum shot from the tip of his red-hot engorged cock.

The cum flew through the air and hit Annie in the cheek, splashing up into her eye she was barely able to close her eyelid before it was glued shut by the bear's spunk. Several more shots landed in Annie's ginger hair before she aimed it away from her face. She pointed his cock back at him, but not before even more strands landed on her dress. The final last _aftershock_ spurges of cum shot out and landed on Tibbers' stomach fur.

Tibbers lulled back and fell over, panting heavily as he bathed in the aftermath of his first orgasm in years. Annie stood up and walks over to Tibbers' side to look down at fire enchantment on her hands dissipates. She smiles and starts to lick the cum off her hand, her eye open once again after she wiped the cum away.

"Feel good boy?" She giggles. Tibbers only groans and lays his head back, tongue hanging out of his mouth. His eyes quickly closing.

"Good." She smiles, before nestling down next to him, snuggling into his furry side. Her dress starting to dry with cum stains covering her. "It'll be hard to explain this to anyone who sees us tomorrow…" She muses to the hazy bear. He simply groans. "We ought to leave early so i can get washed and changed before everyone gets up. She gets no response this time, only the deep rhythmic breathing of her new lover. It's okay though, his heartbeat is so soothing. She closes her eyes to sleep before whispering:

"I love you Tibbers."


End file.
